Broken Seals and Forgotten Memories
by Wanderstar
Summary: *Bad at summaries* PLEASE READ! you won't be disapointed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just want to mention things before I do the disclaimer. First I just started watching Hellsing so don't get mad at me if I get facts wrong. Second Rin and Yukio will have an older sister who was dragged to Gehenna when she was 10.(she's 19 now). On with the disclaimer Rin!**

**Rin: *sleeping***

**Me: *sighs and slaps him***

**Rin: *jerks awake and yells* She does not own blue exorcist or hellsing! *glares at me* you slapped me!**

**Me: *smiles innocently* Nooooooo**

**Hellsing Headquarters**

In a dark room there is a woman holding a phone to her ear. "Yes, I understand." She says and then puts it down. "Walter, please fetch Alucard and Seras. There is a job i wish to discuss with them" She says to a man. He smiles and bows, then turns on his heel and walks out of the room.

**Abandoned Cemetary**

"Kurona, can I trust you to take care of stuff here? Mephisto tells me more ghouls were spotted across the city." Asks a young woman with red hair wearing a jacket and a bikini top after getting off her cellphone. "Of course I can Shura! I'm almost the same rank as you!" Says Kurona grumpily. "I don't see why the Order still wants me to prove myself!"Grumbles Kurona. "Whatever, see you at True Cross tomorrow." Shura says walking casually away, her sword slung across her shoulders. Kurona stares after a bit and then stalks on as she quickly slides out her twin Colt 45's. She didn't want to draw attention by pulling out her sword and bursting into bright blue flames. She silently moves forward while scanning her surroundings and then she made the mistake of sniffing the air. She almost gagged at the overwhelming smell of rot. It made her think of Astaroth which might be here, he was her demon half-brother and one of the 7 princes of Gehenna. She knew that he was killed by the old paladin, Father Fujimoto also the old guardian of her younger brothers. She also knew that demons were never officially killed. Finally she made her feet move again, until she heard ragged growling which she recognized as the ghouls she was looking for. The feeling of power and rot was overpowering and she knew then and there that Astaroth had once again found his way into Assiah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurona pov**

"So, Astaroth has found a new body." I murmur to myself as I brought out a small sheet of paper with a summoning symbol. "Suzaku, I command you, come to me." I say and a large golden bird in the shape of a Phoenix appeared on her shoulder. "You called me Master?" It asked "Yes, I need you to distract Astaroth so I can do his Fatal Verse!" I say slightly annoyed. Suzaku flies of my shoulder and disappears into tree's just as the first of the ghouls appear. Quickly I start shooting them down and run forward as I start hearing gunshots that are sure as hell not mine. I reload my colts and run faster toward the gunshots. I arrive in a clearing just teaming with ghouls in various states of decomposition and at the center is a VERY angry Astaroth, and at the edge is a tall young man dressed I some pretty weird clothed and he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. A ghoul comes at me and I shove a blessed dagger in it ugly face and then start shooting which attracts the attention of the demon and the weird man. Ignoring the man I glare at Astaroth and smile. "Long time no see." I say and smile and press my hands together with two fingers still up. "Oh Lord, bind a millstone around its neck so that it shall never again rise from the depths of the Leviathan. Chain it in darkness eternal, where it will not hear nor see!" I yell and Astaroth yells "Damn you exorcists!" And falls to the ground. Black smoke rises from the body and disappears. The bad thing was that the damn ghouls wouldn't fall dead and they were all coming at me! Trying to not let them get closer as I shoot their heads off. I trip over a tombstone and fall on my back and quickly get off a few more shots before I run out of ammo. And before I can get my other dagger a ghoul falls on top of me. I struggle trying not to let it bite me when all of a sudden it disappears and I am staring into the blood red eyes of the weird man. He smiled arrogantly and I saw enormous fangs that could only belong to a vampire.

**Alucard pov**

I stare into the face of the familiar girl and smile. Her glare turns calculative when I smile and then lashes out desparately. I catch her wrist easily and am instantly launched into my past. Then I am standing at door of my room before I had become a vampire, I stand there trying to get used to the feelings that I have not felt in a long time. I open the door and stop as I see the young woman sitting on my bed. She turns to me and I am looking into the face of the girl and my true love. She smiles warmly "Hey, finally come to say goodbye." She asked playfully and stands up. I force a smile and walk forward to grab her arms gently. "Of course Sierra." I say wrapping my arms around her, not believing that she was there. She raises her head to look up at me and rises up to press her lips to mine and then pulls away. There are tears in her eyes as she leaves. Suddenly I am transported to a few weeks later to a massacred village. I suck in a breath as I recognize what memory I'm in. The day Sierra died in my arms. As the soldiers behind me go looking for survivors I move quickly towards the center of the village. I stop when I see her strapped to a pole covered in blood. I rush forward and with two quick pulls I rip off the straps binding her. She falls forward and catch her, then gently lower her to the ground. With some effort she looks up at me and smiles sadly. "I'll see you again someday." She promises weakly blood trailing from the corner of her mouth and then falls limp in my arms. That was the first and the last time I cried. I am come out of my memories and am staring in the face of the reincarnation of the only person I have ever truly loved. I can't say I wasn't surprised that with a battle cry drove a blessed dagger into my shoulder.


End file.
